


Go to sleep, Genius!

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Stargate Month 2018 flashmob
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Go to sleep, Genius!

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Stargate Month 2018 flashmob


End file.
